Big Brother
Big Brother was the first of many seasons of the hit group chat reality TV show. The show follows a number of contestants, known as housemates, who are isolated from the outside world for an extended period of time in a custom built house. Every so often, one of the housemates is evicted by a public vote, with the last housemate remaining winning a cash prize. The winner of the series was Grandpa Simpson, with Buttons Miller and Apollo Justice finishing in second and third place, respectively. This series lasted 7 days and was hosted by Emma Willis. The Housemates WINNER: Grandpa Simpson RUNNER-UP: Buttons Miller FINALIST: Apollo Justice FOURTH PLACE: Fish FIFTH PLACE: Debu SIXTH PLACE (Walked): Hugo S. Catman SEVENTH PLACE: Sleepy Events Within The House The length of the season was short compared to seasons that followed, however in this short space of time, a large amount of events took place. Multiple conflicts arose, mainly involving Buttons Miller, Apollo Justice and Fish. On the first day, drama had already began. The housemates had to complete a game of "two truths and one lie", which was a task created to help the housemates get to know each other. Apollo broke the rules of the game by revealing his "one lie" too soon, and therefore the whole house was punished for the next 24 hours. Adding to this, Grandpa revealed to fellow housemates that he had smuggled in a 3DS, which was then confiscated by Big Brother. Grandpa was then given a formal warning; and was told that if he were to break another house rule, he would be ejected. Housemates had to nominate for who they would like to evict at the end of day one. Any housemate with one nomination was automatically up for eviction. The housemates nominated were: Apollo, Grandpa, Sleepy and Debu. The eviction took place on day two, when it was then announced that Chillin had received the most votes to evict from the public. Chillin was not conscious at this moment in time and had to be taken out by security. On day three, during a debate between housemates as to whether there should be stricter rules on gun laws, Hugo S. Catman voluntarily left the house. He left for unexplained reasons, and has never revealed as to why he left. On this same day, more and more arguments began. Fish, who had been fairly quiet for the first few days, suddenly emerged and began to create conflict with both Buttons and Apollo. Grandpa attempted to end the fights, however it continued for an extended period of time and ended unresolved. On day four, housemates had a task where they had to say which of their housemates was the most of a certain topic (example: which housemate is most likely to win?). Apollo said that he felt that Buttons was the most fake, which caused a major quarrel. Buttons claimed that he had thought Apollo to be a friend, but now felt deceived. Buttons accused Apollo of being a "game player" and "hiding his real thoughts". Buttons and Apollo never resolved this issue and continued to fight until the final. Later that day, it was announced that Grandpa had won the task, due to being the housemate with the most popularity. He was then told that as a prize, he would have to choose the next housemate that should be evicted. This was not a decision that came with ease, but he eventually decided to evict Debu, due to the fact that he had been the most quiet housemate. The next day, Debu broke into the house, but was quickly removed by security. On day six (one day before the final), housemates had nominated once again and it was revealed that Apollo, Fish and Buttons were up for eviction. Fish was then evicted. The final saw Apollo, Grandpa and Buttons all competing for the title of winner. On the day of the final, Apollo and Buttons continued to argue, eventually deciding to blank each other until they left the house. Apollo was the first of the final three to be evicted, finishing in third place. He left the house to a mixed reaction from the crowd waiting outside. The race was then on between Grandpa and Buttons. The bookies favourite to win had been Buttons, but Grandpa had picked up a large following on Twitter, with many endeared by his kindness and sweet nature. The winner was then announced to be Grandpa, with Buttons finishing in second place. Cast Arl: * Hugo S. Catman Buttons99999: * Buttons Miller * Big Brother * Emma Willis Chillin43 * Sleepy Debu2001 * Debu Fishmr: * Fish GrandpaGames: * Grandpa Simpson Red498: * Apollo Justice __FORCETOC__ Category:Roleplays